


Meetings

by LonelyCreampuff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), College AU, Dorks, M/M, bokuroo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyCreampuff/pseuds/LonelyCreampuff
Summary: And here, Bokuto thought, maybe, just maybe, he found a pretty hot guy who knew his way around relationships and flirtation. Instead he is the biggest dork Bokuto has ever met.“You are the smoothest, most suave man I’ve ever met,” Bokuto responds, attempting to keep the straightest face possible.





	Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> More Bokuroo? Yes.

Bokuto isn’t the type of person who usually runs late to things - from classes, to dates, even parties that were held in the community room. Honestly, if people asked who was on top of their schedule, it would most likely be Bokuto Koutarou, the man who somehow has a mental clock in his brain and is able to arrive on time to almost _everything_.

Although, any sort of common sense or dignity flys right out the window as the male wakes up to a stream of sunlight that filters through his window blinds. He’s in some sort of daze that makes it feel like he’s still dreaming, but as he turns over to look at the alarm clock that sits oh-so innocently on his nightstand, the realization smacks him in the face, much like the time when he was hit with a jump serve back in high school.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Bokuto jumps out of bed, shooting straight to his closet as he practically rips off his sweatpants in exchange for jeans and an okay-smelling t-shirt. In less than an hour, he has his aeronautics exam, the one that would possibly ruin his whole college career if he missed it (and his professor is one of those assholes who wouldn’t allow retakes as a way to learn from “mistakes”). He rushes out the door after grabbing an apple and his book bag and sprints to the station, his mind overflowing with panic, worst-case consequences, and the formulas from his cram session just a few hours prior.

All the endurance training from the past years of volleyball pays off as he sprints inside, weaving through the bustling morning crowd as he slips through the gates and towards the platform of his train where he barely manages to get past the closing doors. Curses escape his lips as seats himself right next to the doors, hunching over as he catches his breath. He checks his bag, making sure he has a few necessities and other folders for his classes after aero but he can’t help but groan when he realizes a certain bottle of hair gel is gone from its usual place in the front pocket.

With his phone’s inner camera, he checks his appearance, just a tiny, miniscule amount of regret in his mind when he realizes how frazzled he looks with greasy skin and his bedhead hair, the black and white streaks creating a literal nest on top of his head. As he pops a piece of gum into his mouth, he scans the train and his eyes land on a tall figure who’s standing on the other side of the sliding doors. Rather than his height or his looks, Bokuto immediately eyes his hair.

That guy  _ has  _ to use some sort of hair product to make it look like the way it is, right? Definitely.

Bokuto turns, reaching his arm over the armrest and poking his backside and he’s looking up into confused eyes. It’s at that moment he realizes that he’s seen this man before, specifically, during volleyball practices. Though he’s not in the same division as him, but he’s pretty sure that the other's going to be chosen as a regular for the next season.

“Need something?” he asks, tucking his phone into his back pocket as he turns to face Bokuto.

_ He doesn’t look too bad.  _ The thought crosses his mind as his eyes look over him once.

“Uh, I was running late for one of my exams so I didn’t have the time to get ready or anything… And judging by your hair I thought you’d have some gel or something on you and I wanted to ask if I could borrow some, uh…” Bokuto trails off, a bit guilty for not knowing his name.

“Kuroo Tetsurou. And sorry to disappoint, but this is how my hair is. Naturally.”

Bokuto stares at the male standing in front of him from his eyes to his hair and back to his eyes again. And all he can think of is - 

_ “What?” _

“I’m not kidding. Seriously, uh, Bokuto, right?” He nods, still unable to comprehend how this bastard has hair that defies gravity without any styling required.

“So you have nothing on you? No hair gel, spray - not even a comb?”

Kuroo merely shakes his head, biting his bottom lip as he tries to hold back a laugh. It’s amusing to watch one of the best players of the university’s volleyball team to become so distraught over the fact he lacks any hair products.

“If it makes you feel any better, you still look hot, even without your hair spiked up.”

Bokuto blinks.

“You just called me hot.”

“Yup,” he answers, before adding, “Uh, sorry, I didn’t make you uncomfortable right?”

And here, Bokuto thought, maybe, just maybe, he found a pretty hot guy who knew his way around relationships and flirtation. Instead he is the biggest dork Bokuto has ever met.

“You are the smoothest, most suave man I’ve ever met,” Bokuto responds, attempting to keep the straightest face possible. The two stare at each other, amused, and their small smiles widen into grins.

“Wow, is that sarcasm I hear?”

“Sarcasm at its finest.”

“I can’t believe you, if I did have my hair gel with me I wouldn't have given it to you, just know that.”

Bokuto gasps dramatically, putting a hand to his chest in an offended manner.

“I’m heartbroken,” he cries and the two laugh, disregarding the stares of the other passengers around them.

“Well, how about I make it up to you?” Kuroo offers and Bokuto raises an eyebrow.

“Is this your way of trying to ask me out?” Kuroo shrugs nonchalantly, but his smile says otherwise.

“How about a coffee date? I know a good cafe that’s a few blocks away from the uni.”

“If that’s the one Oikawa Tooru works at, I think this’ll be the perfect date.”

“Piss him off with me, yeah?”

“Totally.”


End file.
